


Silently loving

by MagicalMel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMel/pseuds/MagicalMel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two mute brothers work in a bakery. One meets a cute boy in a wheelchair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silently loving

**Author's Note:**

> this my first fic posted on this site im not a good writer omfg i hope you like it!!! /)/////(\

Your brother is a dick. 

 

Out of all of the places you guys could work at, he had to pick _this_ dump. Although you do personally like baking, you never wanted to work for it.

 

It's not like you had a choice, anyway. Your mother needed more money for the house and the family after your dad died. He left some, but it wasn't enough to cover everything. Plus, you're near the age where you can work and take care of yourself. Which you can understand, but with Kurloz? You'd rather jump into a freezing pond.

 

You've been told that the street around the bakery is peaceful and quiet, with people walking by and little cars drive passed. The customers are kind, too, so working in this joint won't be too hard. The problem is, you doubt anyone here knows sign language. 

 

Both you and your brother are permanently without a voice. He lost his in an accident and you guess you were prematured, your vocal cords never fully developed or something. His deaf girlfriend- you don't know if they're still together- taught him sign language and he taught you as you got older. Your life has been a living hell, and you always wished you could talk.

 

You both are now working in this joint, watching people come, order something, stay at the diner booths to eat, or they take it and leave. You switch between shifts; you sit by the cash register and Kurloz bakes the shit, and then you're the one baking the shit and his ass in the front. You also aren't wearing the face paint that you always wear, for your mom said it looked. 'unprofessional', which makes you pissed because you despise these spots on your face with a passion. You were already unprofessional, either way, it's obvious you both are struggling when it comes to the customers without the ability to speak, and you're running low on napkins because you're ruining them with your writing. Motherfuckers should get the idea.

 

It's your turn now at the front, the smell of whatever Kurloz is making back there lingers through the air and your stomach hisses. You see people stuffing their faces in the pastries and sandwiches as they sit back in the booths. If you're not allowed to eat your own goods that are sitting right beside you, letting them tease you, then you're going to file a long ass complaint. You're starving, and you want a break.

 

You fuck around with the cash register a bit until you hear the teeth gritting sound every time the door opens. You look over, and are surprised to see what he haven't expected to see. 

 

A boy in a wheelchair is wheeled in. 

 

You guess the guy pushing him is his dad, or his brother, it's hard to tell. You're more interested in the boy sitting there; he's tan, got a nice nose ring, and you like his mohawk. You watched them as they talked, clearly not about to understand what they're saying. Are they speaking in a different language or they're just whispering? You couldn't tell, but then the man nods and goes to sit at one of the booths, and the boy wheels over to you. 

 

"Uh, hello," he spoke in the sweetest voice you have ever heard in your life. You stare, but then you snap out of your daze as he looks a bit uncomfortable and you wave. He probably thinks you're a creep. 

 

But the discomfort on his face leaves and was replaced with a smile that could make someone's heart implode. He looks away from you to look through the glass that separated the goods from people's grasps, expect yours. You see his eyes trail to one of the empty bins, and you think it's for the brownies and peanuts. "Do you have any more of these?" the tan boy asks you, his finger pointing at the glass without touching it, and you look over. Yeah, you were right. You nod at him, going to the back door to open it and see Kurloz setting up a new batch of pastries. You sign him to make some more brownies with peanuts, and he nods. 

 

You come back to the front to see that the boy in the wheelchair is still there. You wonder if he needs help going back to the man who brought him in. He's probably just waiting, so you hold your index finger up to him. "Oh, okay." He nods. You expect him to wheel away, but he stays right there.  You sigh, pulling out yet another napkin and a pen, writing, 'It's gOnNa tAkE A WhIlE' on it and passed it to him. "Oh that's okay," he replies after reading, "I'm going to stay here, though. If you don't mind, at least." And he shook your head a little too quickly.

 

You both just stand there- or, sat for the the customer. You awkwardly look back to the door, wondering what's taking Kurloz so long. "So," the boy spoke again, and you whipped your head back to him. "Is your co-worker deaf? I saw you moving your hands instead of speaking." Wow. No one ever bothered to ask. You shake your head, taking the napkin he used earlier and wrote, 'No, He's mUtE' then you included, 'I Am tOo' and handed it back. "Oh, that sort of explains a lot," he said, but then corrected, "Sorry, that kind of sounded offensive." You shake your head reassuringly and give a smile. 

 

"If it makes you feel better, I can't walk, which is pretty obvious," the boy laughed lightly, "I was in a car accident, which left me paralyzed near my waist." Your face turned into a look of sympathy, and you wrote, 'DaNg, ThAt SuCkS :o(' he nodded "It does, but it's okay. Heh, I like your smiley, by the way. Had me the pen for a sec?" You handed the pen to him, and he wrote on the napkin. He handed it back to you along with the pen, and the only thing he put was a '}:)' "That's mine," the boy said. Holy shit he's so precious.

 

The door opened in the back and Kurloz emerged with the freshly baked brownies. You patted the counter for him to set them there, and you grabbed a paper bag and used the last napkin to pick one of them up to do so. You can see that your brother is looking at the wheelchair boy strangely, and you elbow him before putting the brownie in the bag and handing it to him. "Thank you," he said in that sweet tone of his again, digging into his pockets and pulling out then money to hand it to you. "Hey, um, my name is Tavros. What's yours?" You wrote on the napkin and handed it to him, 'It's gAmZeE'.

 

The man stands up and walks over, nodding at you before wheeling Tavros to the exit. You see him turning around and waving at you and calling out, "Bye, have a nice day!" and you wave back before he was outside the bakery and was gone from your sight.

 

You couldn't help but sigh. You couldn't help but smile. You currently couldn't help the feeling in your chest. That boy, Tavros. Without a doubt, he was adorable. They could relate on their disabilities, something you have never done in your life. If he could come more often, you'd be the happiest motherfucker ever. You are shaken out of your daze by your brother, and he signs to you, 'It's your turn in the back.'

 

Maybe this job won't be so bad.


End file.
